A Submit Your Own OC Collaboration Fic
by GrossGirl18
Summary: It's September again in Death City, and that means only one thing for the DWMA- new kids. Will they somehow shine through the stress of being new and fighting evil, or will they crack under the pressure? Anime canon with hints of manga. Accepting Kishins.
1. OC Form

Hello! I, as you've probably figured out, am GrossGirl18. Now before you whip out your lovely OC, let me make a few things clear.

This story is not going to exclusively be written by me, it is a collaboration between me and my older sister, Luv From Sarz. We're not sure whether it'll be I do one chapter she does one chapter or we just right each chapter together yet.

Mary-Sues will not be tolerated.

You may not be related to any canon character. You may know of the character, (i.e. knowing who Maka is because of her parents, or knowing of Soul because he's an Evens), but you can't be Black*Star's long lost sister.

A Weapon may not have more than one mode. That power is restricted to Tsubaki.

Your may not be a Witch and a Meister/Weapon. Or a Kishin and a Meister/Weapon, for that matter.

You may not submit more than one Meister/Weapon. (Unless you can't choose between some of your OCs and would rather if we did it.) You may submit however many Kishins/Witches you want, and it is likely they will all be used. (There may _possibly_ be exceptions made should you wish to submit weapons like Liz and Patty, or Pot of Thunder and Pot of Fire.)

Partners and love interests (if any) will be matched up by me and my sister, and there will be no canon/OC romance. Canon characters _will_ be in this story, but more as mentors than anything else. Romance will not be a major element in this story, although it will appear as much as I can make it while still upholding an acceptable plotline.

We are looking for around 10 people, and hopefully an even amount of boys and girls.

Weapon's _will_ be partnered with a Meister, no working alone.

You will have fun while doing this. Or you will pay he price.

Now that that's done and over with, here are the forms. One for Meisters and Weapons, one for Witches, and one for Kishins.

**Weapon/Meister OC Form**

Name: This includes their full name and title (i.e. the Demon Scythe Soul, or the Assassin Black*Star)

Appearance: What they look like and what they normally wear (by normally wear, I mean what they can usually be found in, like Maka always wears a plaid skirt, blouse, ect.)

Weapon or Meister: Also include what kind of Weapon if they're a Weapon, if they want a specific type of Weapon if they're a Meister, and other battle related stuff, such as strengths and weaknesses. If you're submitting a Weapon, be creative here people, I can't have three scythes! No more than one person can be a specific type of Weapon, and don't be picky (i.e. if one person's a halberd, you can't be an ax).

Personality: This one, I think, is pretty self explanatory.

History: What they lived like, where they're from, what they did, where they went to school, everything.

Family: Only immediate family is needed, unless they were super close (i.e. a grandmother they always talked to, or a cousin who doubles as a best friend), or you feel that it's necessary.

Other: Birthday, habits, anything you feel I missed.

**Kishin OC Form**

Name: Try and use the name of a well known killer. You don't have to though.

Level of Difficulty: (*(easy)-*****(hard))

Appearance: Remember to be creative!

Other: Anything else?

**Witch OC Form:**

Name: Try and make it have to do with their animal, like Medusa and snakes.

Animal: You cannot use any of the canon animals. Also note that I myself hav also created a few Witches, and they cannot be used either.

Spell: What it is, what is does, everything.

Appearance: Don't forget to include both her regular appearance an animal one (unless she cannot use transformation magic). Also remember her clothes!

Level Of Dificulty: (*(easy)-*****(hard))

Now, please note that this is a future project. It will not begin until we not only have all of our Meister-Weapon pairs, it cannot start until it's convenient for us, which may or may not be soon. It depends, and right now Sarah is sick. Also, we may write a few chapters ahead before we post the story, another reason we need all of the Meister-Weapon duos. All together, there should be around 12 main characters, because we'd be including my own OC, and of course my sisters. Also, this is in no way, shape, or form, meant to copy anyone else who has also done a submit-your-OC story, and we are sincerely sorry if it does.

And now, a quick shout out to _**Avocados In My Tacos**_. Go read his story. It's holier than thou.

Did I forget something? It's quite possible. But for now, I think that's all. And unless I remember something else, it is all. So, as Porky Pig would say:

Th-th-th-th-that's all, folks!


	2. The First Two Pairs

_Hello everybody, GrossGirl18 here once again! Unfortunately, my sister is once again unable to join us, but if she has anything to say, we'll type it in and reupload the chapter later. And just so you know, from now on, everything I write in the Author's Notes will by Italicized, and everything my sister write will be in bold. Also understand that there's this thing called creative license- and my sister and I are taking full advantage of that. If we do something wrong, let us know, but if we do something not wrong but not strictly in the profile, then please don't be picky._  
_Please also note that this is not in chronological order. The way I picture the opening ceremony is that during the day the students have a chance to explore the school, and meet people and possible partners (like when Black*Star met Tsubaki). Then later on, in the evening/night, there's that fancy ball thing where soul and Maka became partners. Kapish?_

"SO, I hope you have a wonderful time at this opening ceremony party, and you all find excellent  
partners that will in time become….."

Lord Death was standing in front of the formally dressed room, making a long winded and slightly goofy speech about finding partners, a meister for each weapon, and weapon for each meister. He sounded so naïve, speaking like this…

He made it sound so easy….  
A pretty dark haired girl somewhere in the crowed giggled, a deeper male voice coughed from far over on the left, someone sniffed. Somewhere towards the front, someone knocked over someone else's plate. There was a soft clatter and a cry of "Sh*t! My bad!" followed by a reply of "Oh no, it was my fault, really,"

At the very back of the room, leaning casually against the cream colored wall, stood a tan boy, wearing a gray tux with a slightly wrinkled pink shirt and a very crooked black tie. He shook his messy hair, a sandy blonde at the moment, out of his face, and continued to gaze keenly at Lord Death, as if analyzing a challenge in his words, and deciding how best to play things from here on.

Time to start a new life in a new place. Time to live out the dream he had had ever since he discovered his powers. Time to find a meister partner… game on.

A smile spread across his face and he began to walk, unsure of where to begin, but determined to find the perfect match. Lord Death had proposed a challenge: finding a great partner. He had accepted and now intended to do so.

He saw a tall, aggressive looking girl in an olive green dress and combat boots and approached. He was in luck, her name tag read 'meister'.

"Hi! So, um, you're a mister, and I'm a weapon."

"Glad to know you can read," replied the girl. She shook out her shoulder length auburn hair as if preparing herself.

"Yeah. So, uh, I'm Shino, I'm from Japan, I really enjoy cheese, I don't like neat freaks." He laughed. He REALLY didn't like neat freaks. "Just to mix things up, why don't you please pick a number from one to 10."

"Was… was there a questionnaire or something I was suppose to fill out?"

" No, I just think there's some stuff a mister and a weapon should know about each other if they want to work together. Don't you?" Shino cocked his head to the left, observing the girl with his quirky green eyes.

"That seems logical," replied the girl thoughtfully, "I guess I just assumed one would _know._ Okay, my name is Ronnie, I'm from Virginia, I don't really have an opinion on cheese, I'm sixteen, I eat cupcakes with my coffee, and my favorite person in the world is my little brother Troy. Oh, and 9. " Ronnie stroked the long scar that ran all the way from her forehead to jaw line. She looked the boy over judgmentally. He was bothering her. Where did all these questions come from? Who did he think he was, wanting to know about her life? That wasn't his business, and who said she wanted to work with him anyway? Suddenly she was slightly annoyed.

"I'm hungry, so I'm going to go get some food. I guess I'll see you around, Shino."

Shino watched her go thoughtfully. So she wasn't the one. That was okay, he would find the person who was. His determination increased. He tried again.

After a long night, many random questions, many random-er answers, and many 'almost-the-ones,' Shino found himself strolling out on to the terrace. So he hadn't found a partner yet, no big deal, small issues like that weren't gonna get him down. A good partner was bound to come along eventually, one had to.

The terrace was empty save for one girl, sitting on the banister, her legs dangling off the other side. She could fall off at any second, but something about that seemed to intrigue Shino. It was as if she dangled on the edge of chaos, threatening to be consumed at any moment, keeping it momentarily at bay. And there was nothing Shino was so good at as chaos. That was simply who he was.

Shino coughed slightly as he took a deep breath to approach her.

"Hi!" he said. Maybe it would be this one! Maybe, just maybe, this girl was the one. The girl turned. She wore a casual mini gray sweater dress. A pair of gray stilettos sat beside her on the banister.

"Hey." Her name tag read 'meister.' Shino walked over to her and leaned on the banister next to her. He shook the blondish mop of hair out of his eyes for what seemed liked the millionth time that night and looked her over. She had a black hippie head band tied around un-natural bottle blonde hair with sweeping side bangs. She had dark brown eyes and smokey eye liner. She blinked at him, waiting.

There was something that interested him about this girl, something slightly different. She seemed indifferent, un-judge mental, and somewhat profound. Why was she so completely unconcerned that she didn't have a partner by her side yet? She was like a game to play, a puzzle to crack, a challenge to accept. She was the one. He just had to be sure:

"Pick a number from one to ten."

"Eleven," said the girl. Shino looked at her, confused.

"No," he laughed, "I said one to ten." The girl looked away from him, off, over the horizon, and then locked her dark gaze on his green eyes.

"Well," she smiled, "I guess that's what's so much fun about eleven."

Shino extended his hand to shake hers. "My name is Shinosuke Serge. Shino for short. I want you to be my partner." The girl eyed his had cautiously. She wasn't great at making connections.

"My name's Sam Paranelly. And just when did y'all decide that?" she spoke with a slow southern drawl, but all the attitude of a city girl.

"Just now. Will you be my partner?" It wasn't really a question, it was an offer. She cocked an eyebrow but took his extended hand.

"'Kay but I'm warning y'all now, I need coffee every morning and I leave my clothes all over the floor. None of that's gonna change just because there's a guy in the house."

"That's alright," Shino smiled. "I hate neat freaks."

She had tried. She had really tried. But taming the unruly dull gray shock of hair that stuck out every which way was simply a task that Hannah was not going to deal with. And it wasn't as if it looked _bad_, per se. Just like she hadn't brushed it when she got out of bed this morning. Which she hadn't. Hannah's definition of clean wasn't exactly what one would call normal; something Hannah knew would scare off potential Meisters. But even so, she had bathed… sort of. She had tried to look nice…ish. It wasn't as if this was the only time for her to pick out a Meister. But still… the way people looked at her, one would think she was from the circus. Ironically enough, just a little while earlier, she had met someone actually from the circus. She hadn't gathered much from the girl because she had talked so much and so fast (_not to mention so high-pitched…_) but she had managed to understand enough to find out the girl was a Weapon (although she had no clue what type), and that she was from the circus.  
Hannah sighed as she resigned herself to walking around the entrance to the DWMA once more. It was well into the morning, and she was sure that many students had found their partners. She was also sure that many more had not, but that didn't really make her feel any better.  
As she walked around the courtyard in front of the DWMA, she noted the familiar faces. The girl with the hippie headband that had been smoking in a corner had stopped smoking, and was talking to a boy with blue hair (w_eird… is it possible to have hair that…neon?)_. She noted the girl with the long auburn hair and bandages over her eyes (_I wonder why she has them…_). She saw a wiz of yellow that could only have been the circus girl running by (s_he's fast; I didn't feel the wind until she had been gone for a few seconds_). Then there was that boy with the braids and the sort of pale skin.  
And then she noticed _him_.  
Hannah was not the type of girl to fantasize about the perfect guy running after her at just the right moment to wipe away her tears and kiss her or anything, but she had simply thought that when she saw her Meister it would be… _different_ somehow.  
She was completely surprised to say that she was totally and utterly right.  
He was very tall, kind of gangly, really. A little awkward. But she could deal with that. He also seemed a little shy, and kind of out of place, as if he didn't really belong. His hair was almost in his eyes, but not quite. It wasn't as unruly as hers, but it was messy, and a nice sandy brown. His eyes were the color of Hannah's favorite nuts- almonds.  
Hannah didn't believe in love at first sight. She believed you had to get to know someone before you could fall in love with them. But this… well, it wasn't love. But it was something Hannah knew she would never feel for anyone else.  
It was trust. Irrevocable, utterly unchangeable, totally permanent and binding _trust_. And Hannah Flint knew then that if there was ever any person that she would trust to wield her, wield her while knowing absolutely nothing about her, it was this strange, too-tall boy with the messy hair and the almond colored eyes.  
And with that determination and trust in her heart, Hannah set out, pushing through the crowd and ignoring the butterflies in her stomach.

Alastair was _not_ having a good time so far. He had knocked up the courage to talk to three people. It wasn't that he was shy or anything, it's just that he wasn't comfortable in Death City. It was _nice_ and all, but it simply wasn't Alastair's kind of nice. It was a city, with tall buildings and people going everywhere at all hours of the day and night. There was no where h could go and simply relax, maybe get a good poem or two out of his nerves. But the only parks in Death City were playgrounds, and that wasn't the type of park Alastair was looking for.  
He sighed, trying to knock up the courage to talk to someone else when he noticed a gray haired girl pushing through the crowd. And if Alastair didn't know any better, he would have said she was coming straight at… _him_?  
The girl walked up to him and held out a hand.  
"My name is Hannah Flint, the Demon Rifle. I want you to be my Meister." She said it bluntly, this was clearly a yes-or-no, take-it-or-leave-it kind of offer.  
"Um… I'm Alastair Macgregor, but you can call m Al." He looked at this Hannah Flint girl. Her hair was messy and needed to be washed badly. She was blunt, and that wasn't always a good thing. It could get on his nerves. But there was something about her… maybe it was the fact that she was asking him to be her Meister, trusting him, with no idea who he was. Maybe it was that her hand was still outstretched, her turquoise eyes not moving from his almond ones as she waited for him to accept or reject her. Or maybe it was just that Alastair also felt that same trust. That this girl would become his best friend, his confidant, someone who would stand by his side through the thick and thin. "And I guess I'm your Meister."

_And CUT! Chapter two, and chapter one of the actual story has been released as of March 14th, 2011. Now congratulations to Luv From Sarz and anonymous reviewer for their characters Sam and Shino respectively getting partnered! Sarah was the one who decided it would work and all credit for that part goes straight to any comments on that part should be addressed to her. Another congratulations to FALCONPAWNCH and anonymous reviewer a-fair-shrew-of-little-tact for their characters Hannah Flint and Alastair Macgregor for being partnered up! If I didn't know better, I would think you guys were the same person- or at least you had worked together. I was amazed by how your characters fit together perfectly! But all credit for the actual writing of how Al and Hannah met goes to yours truly._  
_And now, my response to anonymous reviews:_  
_a-fair-shrew-of-little-tact: Thanks so much and congratulations on getting in! Al is a great character, and I look forward to writing him- especially with Hannah!_  
_That-looks-cool: Thanks so much for your submission! I honestly don't know if you'll get in or not, because at the moment, the only characters officially accepted are the ones above. A lot of it depends on whether we can pair them up with someone. But either way, thanks again for some good characters._  
_And before I go, there are three more things._  
_1. Character submission's are still opened. Weapons, Meisters, Kishins, Witches- send'em in!_  
_2. If your character was mentioned by description but not by name, it is likely that your character will be in the story, but we haven't found a partner for them yet._  
_3. Random tidbit: the green haired boy in Hannah and Al's part was actually Shino._  
_4. Even if your character wasn't mentioned, that doesn't necessarily mean they won't be accepted!_  
_And now I think I made this note waaaaaaaaay to long. But oh well, what can you do?_  
_Hope you enjoyed!_


	3. Of Clowns and Crazies

_See the end of this chapter for reasons why this wasn't updated sooner._

"Hi!"  
Muga looked up from his shoes. It was a blonde girl with short pigtails and wide, dark blue eyes who had somehow spotted him behind this large potted plant in the corner.  
"He-hello." He stuttered, looking back down at his feet.  
"Do you want to dance with me?" She asked.  
Muga looked at her, surprised. _'Is she on some kind of dare or something?'_  
"N-no thanks." If it _was_ a dare, Muga certainly wasn't planning on being a part of it. The girl, on the other hand, was having none of that.  
"Come on! You'll have fun! ?" She unleashed her very best puppy dog face.  
This was _not_ what Muga had planned. He had planned to sit in his little corner _alone_ for the whole time. It wasn't exactly the best plan- because how would he find a Weapon sitting in the corner behind a large potted plant? – but it was good enough for him.  
Unfortunately, the girl had a _really_ good puppy dog face. One of those totally evil 'pretty pretty please with all your favorite candy _and_ a cherry on top' faces that were simply too cute to resist. And it didn't help that she seemed to be the most innocent person in the world. She could have been Bubbles from the PowerPuff Girls if she didn't have bangs.  
"F-fine…" Muga sighed in defeat. It was impossible to say no to that face.  
"Yay! Thank you!" The girl cried happily. She grabbed Muga's arm and dragged him along as she walked to the dance floor.  
"S-stop! I-I can walk myself!" Muga cried, disliking the stares other people were giving them.  
"Huh?" The girl looked down, seeming to become aware of the fact she was holding Muga's arm in a death grip. "Oh, sorry!"  
Muga rubbed his arm where the girl had been holding it- where had she learned to stop circulation like that?  
"I-I don't even know your name…" Muga said, realizing it was true.  
"Oh! I'm Bobo the Clown!"  
Muga just stared at her blankly.  
"Well, my real name is Daisy Bell, but everyone calls me Bobo. It's my stage name, but I like it better because it's so cute! I'm a Weapon, the Demon Spear on a Chain!"  
"The Demon Spear on a Chain?"  
"Yep! You wanna see?" Bobo asked, leaning in so that she was nearly nose-to-nose with Muga.  
"S-sure…" Muga answered, slightly unnerved by the clown girl.  
"Great!" Bobo straightened up and thrust her fist into the air. "But first tell me who you are!"  
"I-I'm Muga Koizomi, The Silent Slayer. I'm a Meister."  
"Okay!" Bobo smiled. "Come on Muga! Let's dance!"  
"W-wait! I thought you were going to show me your Weapon form!" Muga cried as Bobo dragged him along, once again cutting off his circulation.  
"I am! Just _after_ we dance!"  
"W-w-wait! No! I don't wanna dance- ahh!"  
Too late.  
"ISN'T THIS FUN?" Bobo yelled over the noise of the crowd.  
"NO!" Muga cried back as they twisted. "AND YOU'RE HURTING ME, NOT TO MENTION PULLING MY ARMS OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS!"  
"YOU'RE BURNING ARM SOCKS?"  
"NO! YOU'RE PULLING MY ARMS OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS!"  
"WHAT?"  
"CAN YOU PLEASE JUST SHOW ME YOUR WEAPON FORM NOW?"  
"OKAY!"  
And once again, Muga's circulation was cut off as Bobo pulled him around the school at supersonic speed.  
"Here we are!" Bobo said happily while Muga tried to catch his breath.  
"Where... is... here?" He gasped.  
"Our special place!"  
"Our what?"  
"If we do become meister and weapon, we need to have a place just for us! I went exploring earlier so that I could find one!"  
"But- but we don't even know if we're compatible yet! Why would you bring me here?" Muga asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
Bobo gave him a secretive smile. "I think we are. Come on!" She pulled him into the room, much more gently then before, which was good because Muga felt like his arm was about to fall off.  
"This is... nice."  
"Of course! It has to be! This is our special place!"  
"Assuming we become partners." Muga reminded her.  
"I think we already are. But we should check anyway. Let's do it!"  
There was a large flash of white light, and Bobo disappeared. Almost as a reflex, Muga snatched the metal ring out of the air. He pulled it up over his head then brought it down like a whip. It was completely natural to him, like a sixth sense. It was only then that he looked down at the form the clown girl had taken. She hadn't been lying when she said she was the Demon Spear on a Chain. He was holding a metal ring in his hand, attached to a thick metal chain. At the other end of the chain was a metal spearhead.  
"Wow..." Muga said quietly.  
"See? I told you we'd be compatible!" Bobo said happily, changing back into her human form. "Now come on! Let's watch the sunset!"  
So, together in the secret room at the very top of the DWMA, the new meister-weapon duo sat and watched the sunset.

"OH SCREW THIS!" Ronnie Rhodes was in a god-awful mood. First she had been forced to work overtime because the idiot taking the next shift was late. And not even the reasonable my-mom-is-sick-and-I-was-with-her kind of late. The ridiculous and inexcusable I'm-lazy-and-I-slept-in kind of late. She was a barista at Deathbucks, to make some extra money, but she hadn't counted on the job interfering with her school. The moment that dumbass had come it, she had dashed past him, her apron flying somewhere behind her (she had not looked nor cared where she had thrown it), shoved him out of the way (he fell on his ass in front of everyone, which was satisfying), and dashed out the door, making a mental note that he owed her big time for covering that would have to be paid back. But that was not to be the end of Ronnie's troubles. Despite the fact the DWMA had to be about the largest building she had ever seen (which wasn't really saying much as she was from a small town in Virginia), she had somehow, miraculously, managed to _get lost_. She was currently standing in front of the end of a long alleyway, which she had thought (more like hoped, really) would be a shortcut to her new school. Honestly, it hadn't been so smart to try and find the school on her own, but there was no way she was gonna let some preppy welcome wagon show her around. She kicked the wall of the alley, scuffing the toe of her black combat boots. She groaned, readjusting the black gloves on her hands and flexing the fingerless fingers, wishing for something less inanimate to kick.  
Now Ronnie was straight up angry. Her brother had been annoying her all frickin morning. Didn't he know how much it cost her to take care of him like this all the time? But even as she thought it she knew she couldn't really be mad at Troy. It wasn't his fault their parents had shipped them off to the DWMA. She ran her fingers through shoulder length hair, the color of bronze, thinking. She loved her brother, but he wasn't tough the way she was. It was down to Ronnie make sure no one pushed him around. She would always protect him. Always. After all, she thought, her bright blue eyes softening, he was just a kid.  
"Hello! Would you like some help, miss?" said a small voice from somewhere behind Ronnie.  
Ronnie jumped and whirled around, her irritation returning, ready to drop kick the first person she saw, (how dare someone sneak up on her in her one small moment of sentiment?) but dropped her fighting stance, confused. No one was there.  
"Hey! Down here!" Ronnie looked down, not quite sure what to expect, only to find a little boy, which she had _certainly_ not expected. She stiffened. A kid. How he had managed to follow her through this overly long alley without her knowledge, Ronnie didn't know.  
"Hey, kid, where's your mama at? Are you lost?" She asked, crouching down to the little boy's level. She would help the boy. He was really cute, with his milky white skin and fluffy brown hair. She noticed he had strange markings on either side of his face. So he was kind of like her. She continued to observe him, and in doing so, she got a good look at his face. Turns out he wasn't so little. You would never be able to tell from his height (and it was even harder for Ronnie since she was so tall), but he looked to be around her age. The tiniest 16 year old she had ever seen. The boy simply smiled with a patient look on his face, waiting for her to work it all through. "...Oh."  
"Don't worry about it, I get that kind of thing all the time!" The boy smiled, completely unaffected by her mistaking him for a child. Ronnie blushed, but covered up the moment with an introduction.  
"I'm Ronnie, a meister at the DWMA." Ronnie said, holding out her hand, a little more forcefully than she needed to (it is, after all, rather embarrassing to mistake a 16ish-year-old for a little kid)  
"I'm Finn, a weapon at the DWMA." Finn smiled, taking Ronnie's outstretched hand. They shook. "So, would you like some help getting to orientation?"  
"Yeah I guess," She didn't like accepting help much, but there was no denying that she had no idea where she was, and was she really any better than that idiot with the shift after hers at Deathbucks if she was late? "Do you know a shortcut?" Ronnie asked.  
"Sort of." Finn said, chewing on his lip.  
"What do you mean, 'sort of?'" Ronnie asked, somewhat short temperedly. She wasn't in the mood for games.  
"It's easier if I show you." Finn replied.  
"Alright... lead the way, then." She waved her hand on down the alley.  
"Turn around and crouch down first"  
"Wait _WHAT_?" Ronnie glared at him, but Finn had on a cute little smile. It was so easy to believe he was just a lost little kid. Suddenly Ronnie wanted to help him find his mama all over again.  
"Trust me." He said simply.  
And Ronnie didn't know why, but for some reason, she did trust him. Maybe it was the fact he looked so much like a helpless little child, or maybe it was because he had looked straight into her turquoise eyes with his own piercing blue ones and hadn't flinched once at the scar that ran down her face. Most people couldn't stop staring. Deep down, she knew she couldn't blame them. It was an enormous slash running diagonal all the way from her right forehead to her left jaw line. But that hadn't really stopped her from blaming them anyway. In any case, Finn hadn't even seemed to notice.  
She tugged on her old green army jacket and turned around and crouched. Finn climbed in her back the way a child would.  
"Don't freak out, okay?" Finn told her.  
"What the hell are you- AH!" Ronnie shrieked as she began to move up off the ground. "What's happening? What the hell are you doing!" Her voice rose in panic.  
"Don't freak out, it's okay!" Finn said in a reassuring voice that did anything _but_ reassure her.  
"WE'RE FLYING! WE ARE FLYING IN THE AIR! DON'T FREAK OUT! THERE'S NEVER BEEN A BETTER REASON TO FREAK OUT!" Ronnie screeched. It was then she heard the flapping sounds. "AND YOU HAVE WINGS! WINGS! HUMANS DON'T HAVE WINGS!"  
"It's okay, I have a Grigori soul!" Finn said, still trying to soothe the hysterical meister.  
"You have a WHAT?"  
"Um... Grigori soul?" Finn said in a small voice.  
"OH MY LORD THE BOY HAS A GRIGORI SOUL!" She shrieked. There was a moment's pause, then Ronnie spoke again, much quieter and sounding very embarrassed and most un-Ronnie-ish. "Uh, Finn? What's a Grigori soul?"  
Finn would have facepalmed- _if_ there hadn't been the risk of dropping Ronnie onto the hot Death City pavement below.

"So, your Grigori soul allows you to fly?" Ronnie, who had (eventually) calmed down completely, was now sitting in the nurse's office with a blanket draped over her shoulders, drinking a cup of steaming hot chocolate. Finn, not wanting to leave her alone, was sitting next to her, also holding a mug of Nygus' hot chocolate. She had insisted that he also be wrapped it a blanket, because despite the fact that Death City was in the middle of the desert, it could get very cold up there. She had tried to give him hers, but he wouldn't take it. He was so small. He could get hypothermia or something.  
"Yes, in both weapon and human forms." Finn told her, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.  
"So... what _is_ your weapon form?" Ronnie asked, curious. She was supposed to be looking around for a weapon now, after all.  
"I'm a scythe." Finn said, grinning proudly.  
"A scythe? Really?" Ronnie was excited. She had always wanted to be a scythe meister. It was just a little thing of hers- she wanted her death scythe to be a real scythe. She would have been okay with another weapon, she had just _really_ wanted a scythe.  
"Wanna see?" asked Finn excitedly, shrugging off his blanket and standing up.  
"What, here?" She looked at little Finn. It was really hard to believe that he was any kind of dangerous weapon.  
"Where else?" Said the small boy. But he wasn't actually a small boy anymore. Falling back down through the air was a great dark, satanic looking scythe. Reflexively, she caught it, surprised. It was light. She twirled it. It felt strong. She turned and bashed in the infirmary bed she'd been sitting on. It split in half.  
"Hey, don't break stuff!" Finn cried nervously,  
"I think we'd make good partners." Finn turned back into a boy. It was his turn to stare suspiciously at Ronnie. She had always been impulsive, slightly rash when it came to decisions, and this felt right. She dimly reflected that she should probably see who else was around, find someone tough and strong like her, a fighting partner, but really, she didn't think she needed to bother. She looked back down at the boy and grinned. Yes, this would definitely do.  
Finn, seeing she was serious, grinned back, an adorable, little boy promised ice cream kind of grin. He looked so happy. And slightly relieved. He had worried his height would be a problem. Worried no one would take him seriously, would think he was strong enough, would trust him to have their backs. But he looked at his new miester, her tough, scarred face, her army jacket and camouflage cargo pants, her combat boots and her fingerless gloves, and he thought there was no one who could have proved him wrong more than she had just done.  
"Okay," He said. Ronnie knew she had made the right choice. Besides, she thought, sitting down again and picking up her coco, someone had to look out for the boy. He looked like he was just a kid. 

_Reasons why this wasn't updated sooner:_

_I'm lazy._

_I was having major writers block with Ronnie and nearly totally trashed her character._

_I thought my sister didn't really want to do this so I didn't ask for her help, a foolish mistake- it's thanks to her that Ronnie and Finn's thing is finished, and that Ronnie is in character. So major kudos to my sister._

_In other news, OC submissions are not officially closed, but they will be very very soon- winter break is about to start, and that's an awful lot of free time to go through OCs and decide who's in and who's out. So expect them to be closed by around the end of the week- that means if you haven't already submitted a Meister/Weapon OC, now is the time- and remember, it doesn't matter how early or late you submit it (as long as it's still open) as long as it's good!_

_In plot development, we have our main antagonists! We have some sort of idea of what's going to happen! So hurray!_

_Till next time,_

_GrossGirl18_


End file.
